Let Me In
by CRene
Summary: An invitation to a wedding brings the gang of the 12th precinct closer together.  Can Kate finally admit the truth to herself and Rick? Will Rick and Kate finally have the discussion they have been neglecting to have for months?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Let Me In

**Author:** CRene

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** An invitation to a wedding brings the gang of the 12th precinct closer together. Can Kate finally admit the truth to herself and Rick? Will Rick and Kate finally have the discussion they have been neglecting to have for months?

**Note1:** Feedback is not needed, but is very well appreciated; just a little note goes a long way in my world. I also realize I have **Out****Of****Goodbyes** to continue, but I can multitask when needed.

**Note2:** This story takes place after Season 4 Episode 8, yet without the viewing of any episode after that, but I am counting the days until Kill shot comes on. Set in Spring of 2012.

**Chapter One:**

They had just caught the killer of a long exhausting case, and while Esposito and Ryan were finishing up, Castle sat in his spot next to the woman that held his heart. She knew where he stood about his feelings for her, but he didn't know that. Castle watched Beckett finish up the last of the paperwork.

"You know Ryan's wedding is only a week away," Castle mentioned looking over at the fellow detectives in the 12th Precinct that he had worked with the past three years.

"I know, Castle," Beckett replied signing her name on the last file.

"Well, since we are both invited, how about we go together," Castle suggested before taking a sip of his coffee not being able to look at her.

"As in a date?"

"Well I guess that is up to you," he stated hoping, praying that she would say yes on both accounts.

"I don't know, Castle."

"Save on fuel, I hear going green is in these days," he retorted.

"I'll think about it," she responded turning off her computer and grabbing her purse from the desk drawer.

She watched him sit there as she got up from her desk and walked away. She didn't know what to think about the invitation or Castle for that matter. She still had not told him that she had heard him that fateful day at Captain Montgomery's funeral when she had gotten shot. The two of them had come so far since then, yet they were as farther apart as ever. Kate knew she felt something for Castle, but was it enough to go to that place where neither of them could ever take back. Then she still had her mother's murder to solve which involved solving Captain Montgomery's murder and her shooting. Everything tied together like a little bow, and once she solved one crime, they would all fall into place and she could move on with her life. Did this life include Castle in a more personal level? Did she want him in her life on a personal level? She didn't know how to answer that, just yet, but maybe her fellow detective's wedding would help put two and two together.

"Castle, are you coming or are you going to sit there all night with your mouth wide open," Beckett asked watching him not move since she had walked half way past the bullpen.

"Coming," he replied catching up to Beckett and waving to Esposito and Ryan, "see you tomorrow, boys."

Things were looking up for the gang at the 12th precinct. Esposito and Ryan watched the non-couple/couple get into the elevator both of them not looking at one another, yet each with that little smile they had when they were thinking of the other.

"See, man, I told you this wedding of yours was going to be epic even if I'm not the best man," Esposito stated to his best friend and partner.

"She didn't say yes," Ryan responded realizing that Castle and Beckett did not realize their conversation could be overhead by everyone in the bullpen.

"Oh, she is going to say yes. I have on good authority she is going to say yes," Esposito said smiling that smooth smile of his that could melt even the dead's heart.

"You mean, you're going to tell Lanie about this little development?"

"Yup, she knows it and we know it, those two belong together."

"I thought you and Dr. Parrish weren't on speaking terms."

"We have an understanding," Javier Esposito pointed out picking up his phone and calling the good doctors number. "We are friends with benefits, with no discussion about marriage or long-standing equipment."

"Yeah, because that has worked so well in the past," Detective Kevin Ryan commented knowing the Esposito was head over heels in love with Dr. Lanie Parish, but the boy was a hard one to crack.

Love was in the air at the 12th precinct these days and all of them were hoping a wedding would bring them even closer together.


	2. Chapter 2

***Note* Thank you for the feedback and sorry this is a few days later than I had planned. I should not be working on this story today; instead I should be working on _Out__of__Goodbyes_. The reason this one is coming first is due to the fact this one has been screaming at me to be written the past couple of days, I just haven't had the time to sit and write it. So here it goes, and any mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Chapter Two:**

He sat next to the woman that held his heart gazing at her every couple of minutes as she drove down West 59th to the crime scene. It had been thirteen hours since he had asked the fateful question and without even a single word about it, Rick was beginning to think maybe he had read Kate wrong these past few weeks.

"What is it, Castle," she asked catching him once again looking at her.

"What's what," he replied turning away from her and watching the people outside of the moving vehicle.

"Castle, since you arrived this morning, you have kept looking over at me with this weird look."

"What look?"

"Like I have two heads or something, what is going on," Beckett demanded pulling up to 525 West 59th.

"I asked you something big before we left the precinct last night. And you haven't said one word about it. Am I crazy," Castle explained turning over to look his partner in the eye.

"Is that a rhetorical question, Castle?"

"Come on, Kate, I'm being serious here," he whined taking her hand in his. "We both know there is something between us and I figured Ryan's wedding would be the perfect chance to test the waters, per se."

"I am not denying that there is something between us; but this isn't the time. I have a crime scene to look at, someone was murdered here and it is my job to find out who did it."

"And the why," he said letting go of her hand. "We figure out the why and we can figure out who did it."

"We will talk about the wedding later, once this case is solved," she stated before getting out of the standard issued police cruiser for the NYPD.

Several minutes later Detective Kate Beckett walked into the bedroom of Clare Benton, a twenty-six year old administrative assistant.

"What do we have, Lanie," Beckett asked noticing the dead man that was only covered with a cobalt and lavender sheet.

"Male, two stab wounds, one in the heart and the other in the groin. You can guess which one was fatal," Dr. Lanie Parrish announced standing up from the bed, "from the body temperature, it looks like he has been dead roughly three hours.

"Ouch, one to the groin," Castle sighed in agony. "That is definitely a sign of passion."

"Esposito," Beckett asked the detective.

"Logan Crawford, age twenty-eight," Detective Javier Esposito admitted, boyfriend of Clare Benton. "From what Ms. Benton said, Mr. Crawford stays over a couple of times a week. She left for work at six this morning and he was very much alive as she put it. She came home early from work and found him in bed."

"Why did she come home early," Castle wondered.

"Says she was sick and was surprised to find Mr. Crawford still here since he was scheduled to be at work at nine."

"Clare, what happened," a young-male rushed into the apartment.

"Cal, it's Logan, I came home early and I found him in my room. I can't believe it, we were so happy," Clare cried standing up from the couch and hugging the young man. Both of them had light brown wavy hair with blue eyes and the same facial features.

"Who are you," Beckett asked walking into the living room.

"Cal Benton, I live here with my sister. Are you okay, Clare," Cal explained holding his sister and trying not to take a peek into his sister's bedroom. "I can't believe its Logan. What happened?"

"How did you find out about the murder," Beckett asked the young man.

"Logan and I work together; we have worked together for about three years. Clare and Logan met one night when she came to meet me at work about two years ago."

"We have been off and on since then. The past three months have been great between us; I was hoping it would lead to a question."

"A question," Beckett wondered.

"The big question, Kate, the important one that a woman wouldn't forget," Castle interrupted.

"Enough Castle," Beckett snarled. "Is there somewhere the two of you could stay for a couple of days?"

"Yeah, my best friend, Sydney," Clare stated. "She has room for us and only lives about five blocks from here still close enough for Cal to walk to work."

An hour later Beckett was writing down Logan's name and the estimated time of death on the board at the precinct.

"This doesn't make sense," Castle mumbled. "Clare Benton said she left for work at five-forty-five for work at six and he was alive when she left. Lanie believes he was killed between six-thirty and seven and there was no forced entry. Someone had to have a key."

"Clare said he had stayed there a couple of times a week, maybe he has a key," Beckett suggested.

"I would only give someone a key that I trusted and knew only had my best interest at heart."

"Castle, I have a key to your place."

"Exactly," Castle retorted, "and I have a key to your place."

"Castle, not now, this isn't the time."

"It's never the right time, Kate. We have played this game for months; we have circled around the topic for even longer. I just don't get why you just don't leap."

"Let's go, Castle, now," Beckett demanded grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the interrogation room. She shut the door and sat down across from him. "You need to stop this."

"Stop what," he pouted putting his elbows on the table and admiring the exquisite detective.

"I told you before that I can't get involved with anyone until I catch my mother's killer. I can't do it, Rick, no matter if I want it or not. I thought you knew that, I thought that out of everyone you would be the one that understood it more than anyone," Kate explained before wiping a tear away. "If you don't understand then I think it's time we stop working together."


	3. Chapter 3

***Note***Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback. You do not know how much I appreciate it. All mistakes are mine, I try to catch them as I go along, but I may miss a few here and there.

I am going to aim to have a new chapter every Wednesday if real life does not get in the way. So aiming for a chapter of this story every Wednesday, and aiming to have _**Out**____**of**____**Goodbyes**___posted every Sunday. Now onto the story of Rick and Kate and the rest of the 12th precinct in _**Let**____**Me**____**In**_.

**Chapter Three**

"Is that what you want, Kate," Rick asked her trying to be as serious as he could be. "Do you want us to stop being partners? If you do, then I will walk out that door and not come back."

He sat there looking into her emerald green eyes hoping that she would say no that she would tell him that she doesn't ever want him to leave her side. It seemed as minutes passed with Kate standing over the table and Rick sitting in front of her.

"No," she mumbled, "it's not what I want."

"Then what is the problem," Rick wondered taking her hand.

"Time, Castle, I need time," she told him looking down at their joined hands. "I want this to work; you have no idea how much. But nothing has changed; I can't put one hundred percent into any relationship until I know what happened to my mother."

"I understand," he replied taking his hand away. He knew what he had to do now. There was less than a week left until the wedding, so Rick had to work fast to show that they were worth the leap. "I should go meet with Gina today. She has wanted to see me about when I will start on the next book. I have been avoiding her, maybe, its time I go see her."

He got up from the chair and walked passed her not wanting to look her in the eye. Rick Castle had other plans, but knew looking into the eyes of the exquisite detective would ruin him.

"You don't have to leave," Kate said grabbing his arm before he left the interrogation room. "I want you to stay."

"I know, you said that already," he stated with a smile, "but I clearly made you upset with my charming ways. I think it's a good idea if we just take a break today. I will meet you back here tomorrow bright and early, detective."

Before Kate could say another word Rick and broke the hold she had on him and left the interrogation room. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had almost admitted to him that she wanted him in her life on a more permanent basis. Kate knew that going to Ryan's wedding with Rick wouldn't be such a bad idea, it could actually be fun. Yet she had to go ruin it by giving him such a hard time. Maybe it was time she let go of the past and let the famous writer in.

An hour minutes later Esposito and Ryan walked into the 12th precinct from the investigation they had acquired earlier in the day.

"What did you guys find," Beckett asked standing up from her desk.

"Where's Castle, he is going to love this," Ryan wondered looking around for the famous writer.

"He had things to take care of today," Beckett replied feeling a bit jealous that her partner was going to be spending some time with ex-wife number two.

"What happened," Esposito questioned knowing that Castle would not just up and disappear on them.

"Nothing, guys, let's just get on with the case," Beckett ordered.

"Well, first off, I know why Ms. Benton was so happy lately about her relationship with the victim," Ryan explained. "She's pregnant."

"How do you know," Beckett asked.

"We found pre-natal vitamins on her dresser along with sonogram picture on her dresser that was dated last week," Ryan confirmed sitting down on his desk overlooking the murder board.

"She never mentioned that she was pregnant," Beckett claimed.

"Maybe the victim isn't the baby's daddy," Esposito pointed out. "Maybe the victim knew it and that is why he was killed."

"You are starting to sound like Castle," Beckett pointed out.

"Is that such a bad thing? His wild theories usually end up being close to the truth," Ryan stated making a valid point.

"One Castle is all I can handle right now," Beckett murmured writing on the board what they had found out about the victim's girlfriend. "What else?"

"We went to the victim's apartment and figured out why he stayed with his girlfriend so often. He lived in apartment with three other guys and two of the guys are partners, if you catch my drift," Esposito explained.

"What else did you find out?"

"He was a struggling actor, yet he hadn't had a gig in six months. Like the brother had said at the apartment, he had been working at the same restaurant for a few years. This was the first time in about a year and half he didn't show up for a shift," Ryan said looking down at his notepad.

"We haven't got his financials yet, but they should be here in the morning," Esposito declared.

"I am going to see what Lanie has found," Beckett professed grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair. "Head out to lunch if you guys want too."

"Do you want us to pick you up something," Ryan wondered watching their boss walk towards the elevator.

"I'm not really hungry," Beckett responded shrugging her shoulders.

As the elevator closed with Detective Kate Beckett inside, the two detectives looked at each other realizing something fishy was going on.

"What do you think Castle did now," Ryan inquired.

"He asked Beckett to be his date to your wedding, bro, and I don't think she is taking it so well."

"I still think something is going to happen at the wedding," Ryan proclaimed. "I'm going to win the bet that's for sure."

"I wouldn't count on it, now when it comes to Castle and Beckett."

Castle walked into his loft in the lower West Side knowing what he had to do. He had less than a week to pull off a miracle and he would use all of his assets to do it. Searching through his desk he found the phone number that would make his dreams come true. Seconds later he was dialing the number hoping it was still in use.

"Hello," the man answered after several rings

"Mr. Smith, this is Rick Castle," he stated.

"I know Mr. Castle, what can I do for you?"

"I need to meet with you as soon as possible," Rick ordered pushing a few buttons on his laptop revealing a large screen on the wall behind him.

"I thought we had settled this several months ago?"

"Something has come up and I need to meet with you. If you don't meet with me, I will go to the paper and reveal what I know especially that you're name isn't Smith and how you are behind several murders including that of a decorated New York police Captain."

"Threats will not get you anyway, Mr. Castle."

"Yes, but public humiliation might."

"Fine, I will meet you, I have one o'clock two days from now free."

"How about two o'clock today, that is when I am free," Castle demanded praying his forcefulness would not get his pretty detective killed.

"Meet me at Connolly's Pub on West 54th Street in an hour, Mr. Castle, and don't be late," the man said before hanging up.

"Great," Castle mumbled before dialing another number. "Hey Donna, I need a favor."

Thirty minutes later Castle was standing a block from the Connolly Pub on 54th Street talking to scrawny blond man in his early twenties with a camera.

"Thanks for meeting me, Pete," Castle told the photographer. "Donna will get her interview and you will get five hundred dollars if you can get a dozen or so photos of the man at my table."

"No problem, the ledger appreciates your business, Mr. Castle," Pete stated.

"And I'm sure you will appreciate the cash," Castle said giving the young photographer a hundred dollar bill. "Like I said be discreet about it."

"No problem, discreet is my middle name."

"I doubt that," Castle muddled before walking towards the restaurant. This was it; this is where Richard Castle's dreams would come true. Once he caught the murderer of Johanna Beckett and the attempted murder of Kate, he would finally have a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

***Note***I am so sorry this has taken so long to get out. I have been having a hard time with this cold weather, either I am out running errands in it or curled up in bed with a headache because of it. I am hoping next week, the week of Christmas, I will be able to get out extra chapters since I will be spending Christmas alone while my daughter is spending the holidays with her father out of state. So finally here is a new chapter of _Let__Me__In_.

**Chapter Four**

Rick sat at the table looking around the restaurant trying to find anyone that looked familiar. He looked down at his watch for the hundredth time and still nothing. Mr. Smith was late. Rick was hoping he was doing the right thing, he needed to solve this crime; and finding out who Mr. Smith was working for was the one way to do it. Why did Montgomery send the files to this Mr. Smith character?

Now his lunch date was twenty minutes late. Rick had to think of something else if the man did not show. He took out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Yo," Esposito answered his phone. "Where did you take off to, bro?"

"Beckett and I had a disagreement and I thought it be best if we spent the day apart," Castle explained. "How's the case?"

"You missed some juicy stuff, bro. The victim's girlfriend is pregnant and he lived with a bunch of guys that were into each other."

"How's Beckett doing?"

"I was wondering how long it would take to ask about her," Esposito stated looking over at his partner and mouthing the word Castle.

"Yeah, well I worry about her."

"She spent some time with Lanie earlier, and then she went chasing after a lead."

"Good, I need you to look into something for me. I need you to trace a number for me," Castle said hoping Esposito could find something out about Mr. Smith. Castle gave Esposito the number then after a couple of minutes he hung up as an older man with gray hair approached the table.

"Rick Castle, or should I say Richard Rodgers since that is your given name," the man said taking a seat across from the writer.

"And what is your given name?" Castle wondered taking a sip of his drink.

"Earlier you stated that you knew what it was Mr. Castle, or was that way to get me to meet with you."

"A little of both, I guess."

"What is it you want, Mr. Castle?"

"I want to know why Roy Montgomery sent you the files on Johanna Beckett's murder."

"To keep her daughter safe, but like I told you months ago I got the information too late," Mr. Smith informed Castle.

"I want to know why he sent the files to you. What do you have to do with all of this?"

"Now why would I tell you that, Mr. Castle?"

"Justice, Mr. Smith, if that is even your real name. Ten people have been killed because of this case and one detective came close to losing her life."

"Mr. Castle, I can't tell you what you want to know. All I can tell you is that this case is much bigger than you could ever imagine and if you were to open this can of worms, I cannot promise you who would live through it including your family at home and the precinct."

"What about justice for Captain Montgomery or Johanna Beckett?"

"Roy knew what he was getting into years ago. We kept his family safe as long as he kept Detective Beckett at bay. Do you think it just a coincidence that she ended up at the 12th precinct with him? It's not; we made sure she was in his precinct. This goes high up, Mr. Castle, and if you keep digging you will not like what you find."

"I can't let the man that shot Kate get away scot free," Castle admitted.

"Oh, don't worry about him, he was let go months ago. But I must go, this has been fun, Mr. Castle, but do not contact me again or there will be consequences," Mr. Smith said standing up before the waitress could come over to the table and take his order.

Fifteen minutes later the photographer was sitting across the table from Rick eating some French fries that were left on his plate.

"How long will it take for you to develop those pictures?" Castle asked.

"I can have them by the end of the day," Pete informed the famous writer. "When can I tell Donna that you will be by for the interview?"

"Next Tuesday, I will be busy working on this until then," Castle told the photographer handing him another hundred then putting a twenty on the table. "Give me a call when the pictures are ready and you will receive the rest of your money."

"Yes, sir," Pete said chewing on the last French fry then standing up from the table rushing out of the restaurant.

Three hours later Rick walked into his loft with the pictures from the meeting with Mr. Smith.

"Darling, you're home," Martha said as she took a sip of her wine sitting at the island.

"Hello, mother," Rick stated putting the pictures down on the counter next to her then walking off to the refrigerator.

"Bad day?" Martha questioned noticing that look across her son's face. She noticed the pictures on the counter and started looking through them.

"Just a case I am working on," he announced grabbing a bottle of water from inside the refrigerator and drinking some of it.

"A case with Kate?" Martha wondered staring at the pictures closely as her face twisted with confusion.

"It involves Kate, why?"

The look across Martha's face was beginning to worry Rick when she shook her head, put the pictures down on the counter and turned her head away.

"How do you know that man in those pictures, Richard?"

"Why, mother? What do you know about the man?" Rick asked picking up one of the photos with Mr. Smith and him from earlier today.

"How, Richard? How did you find him?"

"He found me actually; after Kate was shot. Mother, how do you know this man?"

She hesitated wiping a tear away from her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. After all of this time, he was back in her life.

"Mother!"

"He worked for your father," Martha Rodgers admitted before covering her face with her hands.

"He knows my father," Rick muttered. "Mother, how is that possible?"

"I didn't think I would ever see him again. He was the one that made the arrangements for your father and me to meet when your father could get away. He was there the day I found I was pregnant with you."

"Mother, I know this may sound weird, but what is this man's name?" Castle asked handing over the picture.

"Bradley Hotchner."

"Why do I know that name?" Rick questioned.

"He is the former Chief of Staff of Senator Phillip Vollman," Martha explained.

"Senator Vollman, mother? Wasn't he running for City Councilman fifteen years ago?"

"Yes, he was."

"Is he my father?" Rick asked his mother realizing that Kate and he had something very much in common. Rick began to realize that Senator Vollman was connected to Johanna Beckett's murder. Did the man who was likely his father have his partner's mother killed fourteen years ago?

***Note***Shocking enough for you. I had this going in my head since I began this story, and believe me it is going to get even juicier and more complicated. I will aim to have another chapter of my other stories (_Don__'__t__Let__Go_ and _Out__of__Goodbyes_) by the end of the week. If not expect new chapters of all three of these stories next week. And please remember all mistakes are mine, and I may reread the chapters but mistakes still happen. Please, reviews are welcome and very much appreciated, but if you are going to nitpick about mistakes, please don't.


End file.
